valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Source Engine/TF2-Updates (2009)
Dies ist eine Auflistung sämtlicher Updates der Source Engine und Team Fortress 2, die 2009 erschienen sind. Januar 12. Januar 2009 Team Fortress 2/Day of Defeat: Source Es wurden Updates für Team Fortress 2 und Day of Defeat: Source veröffentlicht. Die Updates werden automatisch angewandt wenn Ihr Steam-Client neugestartet wird. Die genauen Änderungen beinhalten: Ergänzungen *Fügte eine Quicklist-Übersicht zum Serverbrowser hinzu 28. Januar 2009 Team Fortress 2/Day of Defeat: Source Es wurden Updates für Team Fortress 2 und Day of Defeat: Source veröffentlicht. Die Updates werden automatisch angewandt wenn Ihr Steam-Client neugestartet wird. Die genauen Änderungen beinhalten: Team Fortress 2 *Fügte eine Prozentangabe für das Übercharge-HUD-Panel des Medics hinzu *Fügte Upgrade-Fortschritt und Levelanzeige für alle Gebäude zum HUD-Panel des Engineers hinzu *Fügte *Added mp_tournament_allow_non_admin_restart server ConVar to allow server admin to toggle whether non-admin players can issue the mp_tournament_restart ConCommand on the server. Default is 1 (current behavior) *Added flag to the gamerules entity so map authors can override the HUD type being used. Allows map authors to force CTF or CP HUD to be used if they mix CTF/CP entities in the map *Added check in CTF HUD to make sure it doesn't point at disabled capture zones when the player is carrying the flag. Allows map authors to have more than one capture zone for each team in the map *Änderte den Automatischen Teamausgleich, damit dieser keine neuen Spieler zu den Angreifern im Angriff/Verteidgung-Modus *Changed AutoTeam to give new players to the attackers on attack/defend maps if the teams are even *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem das Pyro-Model im Klassenmenü nicht animiert wurde *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Spieler im "Spawnen Vorbereiten"-Countdown feststeckten *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Natascha die zugehörigen 75% Schaden nicht verursachte und verbesserte die Stärke von Nataschas Verlangsamerungseffekt leicht *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Teleporter-Eingang/Ausgang-Effekte angezeigt wurden, obwohl kein zugehöriger Teleporter-Eingang/Ausgang existierte *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Ansagerin "Die Bombe nähert sich einem Kontrollpunkt." sagte, nachdem die Runde bereits gewonnen wurde *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem verdeckte Spys Partikelstrahl-Effekt hatten, während sie neben einem Dispenser standen, der sie heilte *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem es zum Server-Crash beim Ladeversuch von Kontrollpunkte-Karten kam, die doppelte Index-Wert besitzen * *Fixed several materials warnings in the console *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der "Cart.Explode"-Sound *Fixed "Cart.Explode" sound script entry using an unknown sound channel *Markierte den cl_bobcycle und cl_bobup ConVars als Cheats Team Fortress 2 und Day of Defeat: Source *Fixed clients using reloadresponsesystems, sv_soundemitter_flush, sv_soundemitter_filecheck, sv_findsoundname, and sv_soundscape_printdebuginfo to lag/crash servers Source Engine *Beseitigte das Client "timeout on mapchange"-Problem *Beseitigte das Setinfo-Exploit *Markierte den r_aspectratio ConVar als einen Cheat Server Browser *Benannte die "Quicklist" in "Maplist" um *Entfernte den Minimum-Ping-Filter von der Maplist Februar März April Mai 21. Mai 2009 *Hauptartikel: Sniper vs. Spy-Update Juni Juli August 13. August 2009 September 15. September 2009 Updates to Team Fortress 2 have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The specific changes include: Engine *If the installation is an HLTV relay we allow clients to connect as HLTV clients even if tv_enable is set to false. A recent exploit fix made it such that we ignore the flag indicating that the client is an HLTV client if tv_enable is false, but it is possible that relays won't have this ConVar set Additions / Changes *Backpack improvement **Added support for 100 slots in the backpack **Backpack can now be sorted by type **Multi-selection in the backpack is now done by holding down the Ctrl key *Alt-fire on the Sandvich now drops sandviches **A single sandvich can be dropped at a time. Dropping the sandvich removes it from the Heavy **A Heavy can regain his sandvich by collecting a healthkit while already being at full health **Eating a sandvich using the taunt method now heals a Heavy to full health **Dropped sandviches heal 50% of the collector's health *Medic regen changes **Base regen amount increased from 1/sec to 3/sec **Regen amount increase since time of last damage decreased from 3x to 2x **End result of above: Old healing scaled from 1/sec to 3/sec based on time since being damaged (maxed out at 10 seconds). New healing scales from 3/sec to 6/sec *Blutsauger **Replaced "No critical hits" negative attribute with "-2 health drained per second on wearer" **Health drain stacks on top of the above Medic regen changes, lowering the base regen by 2h/sec *Added "mp_windifference" server ConVar (default to 0) **When set to X, matches will be considered won if a team gets X points ahead of the other team *Added a "Remember the active weapon between lives" option to the Multiplayer->Advanced options dialog *Added "Disable weather effects" option to the Multiplayer->Advanced options dialog *Added "Show non-standard items on spectated player" option to the Multiplayer->Advanced options dialog **If set (default), it'll show non-standard items being carried by the player you're spectating *Tournament mode changes **New item whitelist allowing tournaments to control what items can be used by players **Added "item_whitelist_example.txt" **Added "item_show_whitelistable_definitions" command to get a list of whitelistable items *Added Tournament mode Spectator HUD **Added "Use advanced spectator HUD in tournament mode" option to the Multiplayer->Advanced options dialog **Shows all the members of your team (or both if you're a spectator) at the top of the screen, along with class/health/respawn time/charge level **Spectator indices are now shown on the team members, and hitting the corresponding weapon selection key (slot1-slot12 commands) will spectate them *Changed idle player check to include spectators & players who haven't chosen a team Bug Fixes *Fixed explosive radius detection using an axially aligned box instead of a sphere **Compensated by increasing the radius of grenades, pipes, and rockets to 50% of what they lost at the corners of the OBB **Grenades/Pipes radius change: 132->159 **Rocket radius change: 121->146 **End result of above: Explosives have had their radius reduced at some angles, and increased at others. Radius is now consistent, angles are now irrelevant *Fixed Sniper using the reference pose if he has the Huntsman deployed when his team loses *Fixed Spies speaking their response rules lines after killing a player as the class they were disguised as *Fixed Medics getting MedicCallerPanels in their HUD for cloaked enemy Spies disguised as their team *Fixed the Huntsman not firing crit arrows when the Sniper is being CritBoosted *Fixed being able to fire the Huntsman under water if you jump into the water with the arrow charged *Added check to prevent clients using the "firstperson" command to get out of thirdperson view while they're phasing, taunting or control stunned *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den sich der Glüh-Effekt des Heiligenscheins bei gegnerischen Spys nicht mittarnte *Fixed wearables not destroying their attached particles when they're removed *Fixed several player & viewmodel simulation issues that occurred when the game was paused *Fixed a DX8-based exploit that allowed modified particle effects to work under sv_pure 2 Community Requests *Added the entindex() of the object being built to the "player_builtobject" game event *Added flag to allow CTF map authors to turn off the Overtime mode when timers expire *Added IgnitePlayer input to TFPlayer Oktober November Dezember Kategorie:Updates (Team Fortress 2) Kategorie:Source Engine Kategorie:Team Fortress 2